


Sleeping with Sleepyhead

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cutesy, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Okay, it sounds dirty, but it's NOT! Rated G. Skyward Sword oneshot with my favorite OTP, Link and Zelda. May contain cuteness ;)





	Sleeping with Sleepyhead

Link sat up in bed as a small girl slammed his bedroom door behind her.

_“Zelda!”_ The girl’s violet-blue eyes were panicked as she ran to him, short blonde hair bouncing almost as much as the remlit she held against her pink nightclothes. Voices echoed through the hallways of the knight academy.

“Link,” Zelda whispered nervously. “Hide us!”

A boy of no more than seven, Link suddenly found it his duty as the youngest junior knight to help this damsel in distress—he clumsily flung off the covers, fumbling around. “Wha— _yawn_ —what is it?!”

She climbed a top his bed, remlit squirming and mewing in her arms. “Daddy’s coming,” she said breathlessly. “Hurry!”

 

The door of Link’s bedroom swung open once more, revealing a scowling figure from the hallway. The young boy who lived within sat up wearily in bed. “Headmaster?” he mumbled, brown hair sticking up in funny angles.

Headmaster Gaepora cleared his throat indignantly. “Link…have you seen Zelda?”

The boy shifted, shaking his head with wide blue eyes. “Uh-uh.”

Gaepora squinted skeptically at the lad, who had a history of getting pulled into mischief with his daughter. “What is that log you’ve got?” He was referring to the suspicious lump of wood sitting on Link’s bed.

“It’s my carving, sir.”

“What’s it for?”

“It’s a bird.”

Gaepora stepped further into the room, gazing around for his six-year old. “You sleep with your carvings, boy?”

His ears turned red. “Y-yes…sir.”

Sighing in dissatisfaction, the man turned back to the doorway. “Sorry to bother you, my boy. Go back to sleep.”

The door clicked shut for a second time.

There was a moment of silence before the remlit cried out, worming it’s way out from under the covers and to the headboard.

Zelda’s golden head popped out after it. “Mia! No!” She unsuccessfully tried to snatch her pet as the remlit flew to the window, falling on Link instead.

The bird carving which had been resting beside him went crashing to the ground. Both children froze at the noise, Link going red again. Zelda giggled.

“Haha!” She flung her short arms around him. “It worked!”

“Hardly,” Link scowled, turning more pink nonetheless. “Now your dad thinks I sleep with my wood carvings!”

She snorted, giggling. “But you do sleep with them, you big baby!”

The doorknob suddenly turned, and both of them ducked under the covers.

* * *

 

A young student, about ten years old, tiptoed into the room of her best friend, wood creaking slightly underneath her feet. Fuzzy blanket clutched in one hand, she urgently tapped the shoulder of the boy in bed.

Link awoke, dazedly lifting his head to see the tear-streaked face of Zelda, who appeared to be trembling slightly. Eyes widening, he wiped the drool from his chin and sat up with alarm. “Zelda? What’s wrong!?”

She shook her head, pressing a finger to her lips. Link blinked and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, patting the spot beside him. Zelda sat on the edge of the bed.

“The nightmares again,” she whispered shakily. “They won’t go away. And Daddy just sends me back to my room.” She buried her face in her blanket, crying.

Link leaned toward her. “What kinda nightmares?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“The same ones.” Zelda trembled, wiping her face with the fuzz. “I-I can’t go back to my room by myself!” She wept some more.

“I’ll take you,” he offered.

“No, no, I can’t sleep.”

Link’s blue eyes looked at her contemplatively. “Stay here with me, then,” he said. “I’ll keep you safe.” He sleepily smiled, patting the space beside him.

Zelda graciously accepted, snuggling beneath the covers next to him with her blanket tightly wrapped around herself. Link put his arm around her, falling back to sleep. 

He was warm. Zelda’s lids sagged cozily, and she drifted off without a dream.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda woke with a start, blinking away the rays of sunlight streaming from the window. Outside, signs of the waking world called to her from the snug little bed. Among them were the calls of waiting birds.

Zelda yawned, sat up a little, then sneezed. It was a mystery to her how this woke her up in the morning, but not Link.

She gazed at him—who was snoring innocently beside her—and a strange feeling wiggled in her stomach, _again._ Recently it was doing that, even though she and he had been napping together since they were little kids.

Zelda was 13 years old and proud of it, and Link was somewhere around 14 by this point. “ _You’re my_ worst _enemy, Link,” Zelda giggled, jabbing him with her index finger. “You’re so bad at it!”_ Zelda sighed, looking upon his sleeping face. That’s how things had always been.

 

**_Academy, two days ago: Breakfast time_ ** __

Zelda twirled her spoon, disinterestedly playing with her pumpkin soup. Her head had hurt since she got up that morning. She felt off.

Groose was beside her, loudly arguing about something ridiculous with the cook, as usual. Karane was chatting her ear off from the other side. Across the table, Cawlin and Strich were quietly eating; well, Cawlin wasn’t complaining, anyway.

The argument broke off long enough, and Link walked in. Zelda didn’t bother to say hello until she heard her name. Her head snapped up.

“I said hi.” Link’s familiar grin faded slightly. “Are you okay?”

She was caught off guard. Groose proceeded to heatedly argue with Link, who snuck over to get himself some leftover milk. He’d missed breakfast. Again. Zelda distractedly stared at his back, thinking about he had been staying at Pipit’s house the past few days and that she hadn’t seen him for a bit. His shoulders had a nice shape to them, she noticed. He wasn’t like Groose, who was loud and arrogant and bulky, but…

Zelda sat stiff, going bright pink in the face. She was doing it again!

The regular morning routine continued as normal, perhaps a little more loudly now that Link was back. He sat right across from her, just like he did all the time. An uncomfortably foreign feeling knotted in her stomach.

“Miss me, Zelda?” he asked with a serious face. She managed a smile, flinging her unused spoon at him. “About as much as you missed me!”

“Aw, I missed you bunches!”

“Pfft,” Groose butted in. “She missed you about as much as she missed mucking out the stables!”

Zelda chortled in an unladylike manner at Link’s expression.

Unfortunately, however, that hadn’t cleared up Zelda’s icky feelings for very long. As they filed in for class, and later on that day, Zelda found herself slightly staring at her best friend. He was truly her best friend, and he’d always been sort of like a brother, but now she was…noticing things.

_He’s taller than me now…I don’t remember when that happened…he’s really quite strong, isn’t he? Oh, Hylia, he’s looking this way. Focus._ Focus! _…I wonder how much he’s grown in the last few months? Ah! For goddess sake, has he always had such a cute face!?_

“Are you alright?” Link asked for the third time that day, plopping down beside her on the winding steps of the academy. Zelda moaning, rocking her head in her hands.

“I don’t know,” she mumbled miserably.

“You don’t look so good,” he commented softly. It was true, she really didn’t feel good. “You missed loftwing practice today. Zelda…are you sick?”

She glanced at him, opening her mouth to reply, but sneezing instead. Link cried out in retaliation, wiping his face.

“Sorry. I need to clear my head,” she grimaced, pressing her head on his shoulder. _Just ignore the tummy feeling._ He touched her and the sensation deepened. 

“Let’s go to Headmaster. I think you should lay down.” He stood up with difficulty, trying to to get Zelda on her feet.

“No, I’m fine…” Zelda trailed off, trying to sit back down. “I don’t want to go upstairs.”

At this, Link half-smiled. “I can carry you—”

She crossed her arms, flushing an orange color. “No! I—I can walk, and you don’t have to hold onto me!”

“Okay. Come on.” He gently grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs. Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat. For some reason, though they’d held hands a thousand times, she felt slightly weird about it. _Was his hand always this much bigger than mine?_

 

* * *

 

“Get some sleep.”

It was evening, and nearly everyone in the knight school had come up to check on her. Zelda hugged her pillow, smiling for most when they came in, and feeling rather terrible when they left.

“You haven’t caught a wink have you?” Link grinned when he came in, tossing his hands behind his head and falling onto the bed’s end.

“I would if you’d get off my bed.” She nudged him with her foot.

He didn’t budge. “I remember the last time I was sick,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “I slept _all_ day.”

Zelda stifled a laugh with a cough. “Yes you did! You didn’t even get up for breakfast the next morning.”

They both laughed at that, because Link _never_ got up for breakfast. Zelda tried hard not to have a coughing fit.

“Think you’ll be okay by tomorrow?” he asked, glancing her way. His tone was casual still, but softened, as if he was actually concerned. Zelda smiled, leaned over, and patted his face.

“Get off my bed, sleepyhead.”

Link groaned. Zelda tried shoving him. After a lot of arguing and complaining, she finally managed to get him out of her room.

“If you need something, just call,” he told her from the doorway. His eyes were deep blue.

Zelda smiled and nodded. Once he was gone, she grabbed her pillows and hacked a lung into them.

 

* * *

 

The next day was worse.

 

She was sick. Only able to sleep on and off for a few hours through the night and again throughout the day, Zelda hugged her pillows and stared at the wall. She was pretty sure she hadn’t spent this much time in bed since well into last year. And she wasn’t having such a lovely time.

_Link wouldn’t mind to taking off a whole day,_ she grumbled to herself. _Maybe I can convince Father to skip class and let him stay with me…_ She tried to envision hanging out with Link, who would, no doubt, try to make her laugh. She sighed, squinting her eyes shut. She was tormented with illness, nightmares, and strange longings. Had she ever longed to be with Link before? Well, she had in a comforting sort of way, but ever like this?

The thoughts wouldn’t stop swirling in her hazy brain. At some point, she awoke and it was purple through the window, though she couldn’t tell if the sun was rising or setting. She hardly noticed the yellow daffodil at her bedside.

The next time she awoke was when her door was creaking open. Her pulse increased, and then dropped in disappointment when she saw it was Karane. _What were you expecting, heart?_ Zelda tried to sit up and give her friend a smile.

“Don’t move for me,” Karane scolded, and Zelda wearily dropped her head back onto the pillow. The only fellow girl in academy brought in bagel and a tall glass of water, setting them on the bedside table. Beside that little flower.

“You’ve been ill all day,” Karane sighed. “You missed out on one hoot of a lesson. Groose practically made a fool of himself.”

“Groose makes a fool of himself every day,” Zelda hoarsely replied with a smile. “Karane, do you know who brought in that flower?”

The said girl looked at the yellow wonder on the dresser and scratched her head. “Link, I think? Listen, I wouldn’t count on it. Groose has been whining about you all day.”

Zelda exhaled forcefully. “Hm, figures.” She fidgeted in her blankets. “Where is Link, anyway?” _He certainly hasn’t been bothering me enough._

Karane shrugged with a grimace. “I can’t say. He didn’t look too bright-eyed and bushy tailed this morning. I think he’s coming down sick, too.”

A wave of guilt abruptly washed over Zelda’s other senses. Oh. She got him sick!?

Zelda thanked Karane and the girl left, chittering about Cawlin and things.

The room grew dimmer and dimmer, signifying it was obviously nighttime. Zelda lay wide awake in bed, realizing for the first time she could think clearly. She gingerly picked up the flower, which was drooping by now, and inhaled it’s sweet scent. She sneezed.

“Sorry, Link.” She knew how much he wanted to become a knight, and how much every day meant to him—even if he was lazy at times. “Why did you have to try and help me so much? You should worry more about yourself.”

The flower did not respond. Zelda was still fearful it was from her father, or perhaps Groose. But the funny tingling in her insides persisted.

The night grew long, past the point of sleep for every person in the building.

Zelda crawled out of bed, searching out sewing scissors in the dark. She gathered her things, locked the door—just in case— and slipped into the unknown.

 

No one in the academy, not even her father, knew about their secret. Link would be in trouble, and Zelda would be grounded for sure. She understood why—going onto the boy’s floor at night was against the rules, as going to the girl’s rooms was for them. But they had been sneaking around to see each other for so long, it was second nature.

Link didn’t stir until she felt his forehead, which was warm and slightly clammy. He blinked up at her, blue eyes foggy.

“Zelda,” he croaked rather loudly. “What are you doing up??”

She removed her hand, shushing him. She brushed a strand of hair from his sticky face. “You _are_ sick, you dumbo. Go back to sleep.”

He stubbornly propped himself up instead. “I’m fine,” he wheezed. “Did you want me for something?”

She sighed. “No! Go back to sleep.”

He looked concerned. “What is it?”

Zelda averted her eyes and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “I just came to check on you.” She held up the flower. “Did you bring me this?”

Link drowsily focused on the flower. The tips of his ears briefly turned red. “Um…well…you see, I…I thought you might like it?”

A smile reached her lips. So he had been the one to give it to her! A giddy feeling rushed up her innards.“Thank you, Link. It’s lovely.”

In spite of the ailing look in his eyes, he smiled.

Zelda stood, taking the scissors and the small vase she’d brought with her and setting them on his windowsill. He watched with a drunken expression as she snipped the ends of several freshly picked flowers and placed them in the vase, angling them so they would hopefully catch some sun before they wilted the next day. In the center, she put his daffodil.

“Instructor Owlan let me have a few from his collection,” she explained, still smiling. “I wanted to give them to you.”

She glanced back to find him gaping up at her. Goodness, that expression for such a little gift? “They’re just flowers,” she giggled.

Link stammered, “Zelda…you don’t have to…”

She crouched beside his bed. “You can get rid of them if you’re worried about Groose seeing them.” She winked.

He sleepily stared at the flowers. “I’d never get rid of them,” he declared.

She laughed, patting him on the arm. Her titters slowly faded into a rather heavy silence, filled mostly with Link’s labored breathing. Link watched her, thought, steadfastly refusing to doze.

“Are you feeling better, Zel?” he eventually inquired.

She yawned and offered a small shrug. “I do feel better. I just can’t sleep.” She smiled. “I’m sorry I got you sick, sleepyhead.”

He smiled feverishly. “It’s because I bother you so much.”

She playfully hit him. “You are such a pest!” She added with a small giggle, “Remember the time that you fell off the tower because you thought Mia leapt off the edge?” She shook her head. “Remlits can fly, silly!”

He groaned, turning to the pillow. “I know that now!”

Zelda clutched her side, laughing. Link laughed as well, though it sounded much more sickly. They laughed until a creak from outside caused them to hush.

“You’re going to get in trouble,” Link whispered.

Zelda tiptoed to the door, peeking out into the corridor. No one was there.

“If you weren’t so loud, I wouldn’t,” she called back in a high whisper, sneaking over to the window again.

“You should go back to bed.” Link’s whispers suddenly became more serious. “You’re still sick, you should sleep some more.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re the sick one! And I already told you, I can’t sleep!”

“Go back to your room, then!”

She sighed whiningly, “my room is boring!”

She and Link giggled. The creak came again, and Zelda dropped down low, eyes wide.

“You think it’s a monster?” she asked under her breath, half-frightened and still giggling.

“If it’s a monster I will slay it,” Link said in a thick voice. He coughed.

She knelt beside him. “You’re far too sick to do that now, hero.”

The floorboards creaked again, and Zelda jumped. Link tossed back the covers, just like he had done when they were young children. “Hide!”

She ducked for cover, huddling in the sheets. Link threw the comforter over her and they both wormed underneath it. Naturally, Zelda was far too big to really hide if her father opened the door now. Still, she gripped his arm for reassurance as footsteps passed by outside, heart pounding quite loudly.

He was warm—as usual. Zelda could not understand why her heart was thudding so obnoxiously. Was it embarrassment from those odd little thoughts she’d had yesterday?

She felt blood flush her cheeks. That had to be it.

They waited like that until the night was silent once more. Zelda poked her head out, then Link.

“Is it safe?” she asked.

He solemnly nodded.

She ordered her limbs to get out of bed, but she discovered she could not move. Drowsiness had snuck up on her and enveloped around her like a warm blanket.

“I think I’ll stay here for the night,” she sighed, yawning.

Link’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? You might get in big trouble.”

Zelda was practically dozing off already. “You’ll get in trouble, too,” she reminded him, pulling the blanket in more tightly. “I snuck in here all the time when I was little.”

He shrugged, falling into the pillow. “Okay.”

_If Link doesn’t mind, it’s fine,_ she told herself. _We’re the closest of friends._

His coughs faded into heavy, even breathing. She quickly fell asleep, too.

 

_Now: Academy, sunrise, present day_

That had been the arbitrary events of the past couple of days, leading up to Zeldanow looking down on Link’s face once again with that squirmy feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t understand it, any of it. But she knew the time to leave was coming fast, and she didn’t want to go yet.

_He’s already so sick._ She grimaced sympathetically at him. She remembered how quickly the illness had taken hold of her.

His skin was pale, eyes closed, and he was slightly snoring. The light splashed across his features, making his messy hair a golden brown. His nose was straight, his jaw slightly angular in the early sun. Zelda smiled. Even if he was lazy and stubborn at times, he was such a wonderful friend. Affection swelled inside her bosom. She wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly had the undeniable urge to kiss him.

Without thinking at all, she lowered her face to his and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

Zelda froze. Every cell in her blood went cold and she forgot momentarily how to breathe. _What did I just do!?_

Link sighed and twitched a little, but did not wake from his sleep. Zelda pulled away from him in a small panic. _What do I do? Was that wrong?_ She covered her mouth, distraught. _This is terrible. Why did I do that?_

Link snored loudly, making Zelda jump. As luck would have it, the bed squeaked like she’d stepped on a mouse. She caught her breath as he started, blearily opening his eyes.

He looked at her. Zelda realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled with a _whoosh,_ trying to not look guilty. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Zelda,” he said in a sluggish voice. He smiled. “Morning already?”

She nervously glanced at the window. “Yep.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “How did you sleep?”

“Well.” She clasped her hands tightly together. “I slept well. How did you?”

He coughed, and sighed. “Pretty good, I guess.” He blinked and a small frown appeared on his face. “What’s the matter?”

Zelda covered her mouth. “Nothing,” she chirped. “Nothing’s wrong.”

He scowled sleepily. “Why are you holding your hand up like that?”

Zelda dropped her hand. “I was checking my breath.”

Link made a funny face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” He yawned again as Zelda anxiously began to play with her hair. “What happened?”

She grimaced, heat rushing up into her cheeks. _What should I tell him? I can’t believe I kissed him. Why, Zelda, why?_ Her hand flew up to hide her mouth again, as if she was afraid she might throw herself at Link. _This is no good. He’s waiting for my answer._

Link lowered his eyebrows after a prolonged silence. “Zel?”

Zelda winced, suddenly dropping her hand. “I kissed you!”

She clapped both hands over her mouth again. Link didn’t move, but she could see him processing the information behind his eyes.

“…what?”

Zelda went red as a beet. “You looked so peaceful when you were laying there, and I was so grateful you helped me, so I—I don’t know, I accidentally kissed you!”

Link’s ears reddened. “Kissed me?”

Zelda’s neck felt hot. “Yes.”

His blue eyes went wide and his pale face turned pink. “Like, on the mouth?”

Zelda blushed. “I’m sorry!”

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but began to have a coughing fit. Zelda threw off the blanket and stumbled out of bed. “I’ll go get you some water!”

She poked her head through the doorway. The corridor was empty except for voices floating from the kitchen. Heart pounding, Zelda tore down the hallway in her nightgown and bare feet.

Cook jumped at the sight of her. “Zelda! What are you doing down here?”

Zelda darted toward the cupboard. “I’m sorry, cook!” She grabbed a cup and a pitcher, feeling the stares of her classmates on her back. “Link is sick!”

Cook knitted her eyebrows. “I thought _you_ were the one feeling sick. Did you just run straight out of bed to see Link??”

Her classmates giggled and Zelda turned red, staring at the floor. “I’m feeling a lot better now,” she managed. “Link’s got a fever. I don’t think he’ll come to class today.”

“All that loser ever does is sleep through class anyway,” Groose sniggered.

Cook raised her eyebrows as Zelda ran past her. “Where do you think you’re taking those??”

“I’ll bring them right back!”

Zelda’s head was spinning like a top when she reentered Link’s room. He was sitting up in bed, no longer coughing.

“You didn’t have to get that for me,” he said as she handed him the cup of water.

Zelda poured water on a rag, feeling flushed. “You’re sick,” she retorted. “Here, put this on your forehead.”

As she lifted the cloth toward his head, he accidentally touched her hand. Zelda dropped the rag like a hot potato, making water slosh out of his cup and onto his shirt. Zelda gasped. “Sorry!!”

Link fumbled, and water spilled all over his blanket. The rag fell to the floor with a big _splop_. Then, just to top it all off, he sneezed.

Zelda hung her head. _This is not going well._ “I’ll go get a towel,” she declared, turning for the door.

“Wait,” Link interrupted stuffily. “It’s okay. I’ve got my own. In the— _ACHOO!_ —closet.”

She glanced at his cabinet. “The closet?” She opened it and was greeted with Link’s collection of junk. She wrinkled her nose. _How does he find anything in this mess?_ She opened her mouth to make comment, but it snagged in her throat. Instead, she asked, “Where is it?”

“Check the bottom drawer.”

After a few minutes of digging, Zelda finally came across a brown towel. She pulled it and the cleanest shirt she could find into her arms, closing the cabinet doors. Link rubbed his nose as she returned to the bedside. “Thanks.”

She took the cup as he wiped up the excess water, feeling weirdly nervous again. She glanced at the window, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “I’m sorry, Link, I was only trying to help you feel better.” She offered him the fresh shirt with a sigh. “Do you want this?”

“Yeah,” he said, accepting it. He suddenly pulled his wet nightshirt over his head and Zelda yelped, whirling to face the opposite direction. “Not in front of me!”

“S-s-sorry,” he stammered, struggling to pull the new shirt on. “I forgot.”

Her heart was beating obnoxiously in her ears. Her face felt fiery. “Are you done?”

Some rustling. “Yeah.”

She turned around again. His face and ears were bright red, in spite of the fever. “Sorry,” he croaked.

Zelda shook her head. “No, no—I’m sorry. I came in here to help you and I only made everything worse.” She picked the rag up off the floor and wet it again.

“You didn’t make everything worse.”

Zelda sighed. “Just lay down.”

He obeyed. She couldn’t help but notice that his ears were still red when she placed the damp cloth on his forehead. “How does that feel?” she asked.

Link blinked blearily, but he smiled. “Better.”

She gazed at his expression and her heart suddenly began to race harder than before. “I’m sorry I got you sick,” she spluttered. “And spilled water on you.” _And that I kissed you while you were sleeping…_

“That’s okay.”

Link yawned and Zelda awkwardly removed her hand from his forehead.She’d never felt like escaping Link’s presence before, but she could hardly wait any longer. Her stomach was twisting itself to bits. “You’d better get some more rest,” she said. “I’ll go.”

He nodded sleepily. Zelda grabbed the pitcher and the cup and ran for the door. As she was slipping outside, he muttered, “Zelda…”

She paused.

He smiled. “Thanks.”

Zelda anxiously closed the door.

* * *

 

Zelda stroked the neck of her loftwing, frown on her face and knot in her stomach. The sky was clear and sunny, perfect for flying. Most of her classmates were already in the air.

“Are you sure you’re better, Zelda?” Instructor Horwell asked. “You don’t have to fly today if you aren’t feeling up to it.”

“I’m fine,” she remarked. “I’m just a little worried about Link.”

“I heard he came down with something,” he remarked. “That’s too bad. But I’m sure he’ll recover soon.”

Zelda nodded and sighed. She glanced at Link’s loftwing, who was still in his stall. 

“Poor Link,” she murmured to her own bird as the instructor walked away. “It’s my fault he’s not here. I’m the one who got him sick.”

The bird ruffled her feathers, as if she was able to sense her companion’s uneasiness. Zelda patted her.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she confessed. “I feel inside-out. Like someone reached into my chest and played with my heart.” Her voice fell to a whisper. “Guess what I did this morning?” She leaned closer. “I _kissed_ Link. Out of the blue. I don’t even know why I did it… maybe I’m still sick in the head.”

She looked at the crimson loftwing again. Standing not far away were Groose and his cronies, huddled together in fervent discussion. Zelda’s eyebrows lowered. Judging by the way they kept peeking over their shoulders, they were probably scheming something.

The brilliant red loftwing dipped his head as Zelda drew near his stall. Zelda smiled, stretching out her hand. “Link’s sick,” she explained. “He won’t be riding you today.”

The bird squawked. Zelda stroked his beak. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m not happy about it, either.” She huffed. “Maybe we can persuade the instructor to let you out for a while.”

“Hey, Zelda!”

Link’s loftwing squawked as Groose approached. Zelda scowled, reluctantly turning around. “What is it, Groose?”

He had one hand on his hip and a self-satisfied smile on his face. Pinched between his index finger and thumb was a bright yellow daffodil. “I got this for you.”

Zelda studied the flower sourly. It was the same kind of flower Link had given her yesterday.“Thanks,” she mumbled. “Where’d you get it?”

Groose ran a hand over his hair. “I found it on an island at the edge of the sky. It was in a cave full of monsters and bones and stuff.” He lifted the flower expectantly. “Do you, uh, want to take it?”

Feeling cross, Zelda turned toward Link’s loftwing. “Maybe later. I’m about to go for a ride… you should probably hold onto it.”

He frowned. “You’re gonna fly? I thought you were sick.”

“I’m better now.” She crossed her arms and began striding toward her bird.

“Wait!” He scrambled after her. “I was gonna ask you if you, uh, wanted to, uh, do something special tonight… you know, just the two of us. Maybe go for a flight on my loftwing at sunset and share some pumpkin soup—”

Zelda whistled for her bird.“I have homework to catch up on,” she replied. “Sorry.”

“Oh.” Groose scratched his head, like it hadn’t occurred to him she might say no. “Well, uh, here. Take it with you, in case you change your mind.” He offered the daffodil.

She frowned. “Where would I put it? It would fall off.”

Groose shrugged. “I don’t know.” A slow, dumb smile came over his face. “I was thinking, in your hair or something.”

Zelda bit her tongue. _As if!_ She shook her head and ran toward the takeoff platform. “It would still fall out. Sorry!”

Before he could say another word, she leapt from the ledge. Her loftwing flapped her large wings, soaring down and catching Zelda from the air. Groose stumbled back, watching as she sailed away from Skyloft.

“That wasn’t very nice of me,” Zelda sighed to her bird. “But what does he expect? He’s rude everyone else all the time and still thinks he’ll get the special treatment!”

She peered down at the white expanse below, feeling a little lightheaded. She should have accepted the flower and given it to Instructor Owlan—he would have liked it. “Groose always makes fun of Link the most. He bullies him right in front of me.” _I wonder if Groose followed Link yesterday and picked a flower from the same place he did._ “I’m not doing that boy _any_ special favors.”

Her loftwing began to climb, taking her closer and closer to the sun. Zelda’s grip on the bird tightened. Thinking about Link only sent her heart into a tizzy again. _What on earth is wrong with me? Do I need my head checked?_

Her feelings reminded her of last year when she had a crush on Pipit. Her heart kept doing this funny thing whenever he came near. Link had none of it—he hated listening to her gush about her new crush. _I can’t blame him now,_ Zelda giggled to herself. _I’m not sure what I was thinking._ He seemed cool and kind of cute at the time, and he was older, so he was more mature, more mysterious… now he was just another classmate.

_And Link’s cute_ , a voice in the back of her head whispered.

The loftwing wobbled when Zelda unintentionally jerked on the reins. Zelda gasped. Fortunately, they did not fall. Her bird complained as they evened out, and Zelda stroked the animal’s neck. “I’m so sorry, little one, I didn’t mean to do that—I was just caught up in my own thoughts.” She swallowed, pulse thudding in her head. “You don’t think… I have a crush on Link, do you?”

The bird cawed again. Zelda’s mind returned to that morning when she’d seen Link sleeping and had the abrupt impulse to kiss him. “I don’t really know what’s wrong with me today. I mean, Link is practically my brother. Just because he’s grown taller and more handsome doesn’t mean I have a crush on him…”

Her loftwing squawked. Zelda grimaced. “I’m sorry. You don’t believe me? Is it because of the kiss? That was an accident!”

They slowed a little and the loftwing shuddered, almost as if she was shaking her head. Zelda patted her.

“If I’m really being honest with myself, though, I have to admit that I liked kissing him. He has soft lips.” Zelda’s cheeks felt warm against the whipping winds. “That’s not normal, is it? And I think he’s awfully cute sometimes when he falls asleep in class. Plus, when I’m with him, I feel so wonderful. He makes me so happy.”

The words coming from her mouth seemed so absurd, but her heart warmed at all of them. _Link isn’t my brother at all…_ The memory of the stolen kiss kept sneaking back into her head, replaying itself over and over again. _Oh no._ _It can’t be true._ _I think… I think I might be developing a crush on my own best friend!_

Her bird abruptly stopped flying and squawked. Zelda fell backward into the air, groping madly for the reins. _Ahh!_ The next thing she knew, her body was tumbling into air.

Her stomach dropped. Wind gushed up around her on every side, tearing at her clothes and hair. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t move. Which direction was up? Where was her loftwing? _I’m falling!!!_ “Ah!!!”

After three seconds of plummeting through the air, Zelda felt her body hit something soft and feathery. Once she caught her breath, she opened her eyes, numbly grasping the loftwing’s violet plumage. Terror was flooded by relief.

“Good girl,” she breathed.

Her loftwing sailed steadily as Zelda tried to compose herself. She must have run her bird into one of the floating rocks outside of Skyloft. Her head was pounding. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone flying today,” she uttered.

Someone on a loftwing was flying toward her—a knight. “Are you alright!?” he yelled.

“I’m okay,” she lied. Her voice was weak.

The knight came up beside her. “You took a dive back there. Let’s get you back on the ground before something else happens.”

She felt dizzy. “Okay,” she croaked.

The world seemed somewhat out of focus. Zelda held fast to her loftwing as the knight guided them to the floating isle below. As they came close, she saw Instructor Horwell and a couple of her classmates waving his hands from the diving platform.

Her loftwing descended and made a graceful landing beside the knight. Instructor Horwell and Karane rushed over to help her get off the bird. Two feet on solid land, Zelda’s lightheadedness finally began to subside.

“She fell off her bird,” the knight explained. “I think she may need medical attention.”

“Zelda,” Instructor Horwell exclaimed. “What happened up there?”

Zelda groaned. “I…I just got dizzy.”

Karane huffed. “You dropped straight off your loftwing!”

Her teacher placed a hand against her forehead with a stern expression. Groose appeared at Zelda’s side, as if it was his duty to be there.

“Hmm,” Instructor Horwell’s eyes narrowed. “You’re feverish. Why didn’t you say something before taking off?”

Zelda shrugged. Unfortunately, Groose decided to answer for her. “She’s not thinking straight today,” he declared. “Her head’s all messed up.”

“I’m okay,” Zelda retorted faintly. Karane placed her hands on her hips with a skeptical expression. Instructor Horwell looked worried.

“Groose is right,” he murmured. “You haven’t fully recovered from your sickness. You need to return to your dorm and rest.”

Groose—to Zelda’s dismay—put his hands on her shoulders. “It’s alright, Zelda. Ole Groose will look after you.”

“No,” Instructor Horwell replied before Zelda had the chance. “I need you to tell the others the lesson’s over. Karane, make sure the loftwings are taken care of. I’m going to escort her back to the Academy.”

Karane nodded. Groose reluctantly let go of Zelda so she could walk with her instructor.

“I thought I was better,” she grumbled to herself.

He drew his mouth in a taut line. “Not quite.”

Instructor Horwell led her carefully by the arm back to the Knight Academy. Zelda sighed. Back to her boring bed and her boring room… and this time, Link wasn’t feeling well enough to visit her.

_Wait._ Link was sick, and so was she. Zelda’s spine stiffened. They could spend the whole day together, if they wanted.

Yesterday, she wouldn’t have wanted anything more than that. But today, the idea of staying within close proximity to Link for an extended amount of time made her stomach twist. She tugged at her hair. _What is wrong with me? Link is my best friend!_

“Next time you don’t feel well, stay indoors.” Instructor Horwell held open the door for Zelda.

She nodded.

After a short conversation with the headmaster—her father—Zelda’s suspicions were confirmed: her room was where she was to stay until they were _sure_ she was better. It didn’t help that everyone knew about her fall. Zelda could hear her classmates yapping about it in the classroom as she stood at the top of the staircase. 

She sat on the top step, downcast. Her father opened the doors to his study and raised his eyebrows at the sight of his daughter.

“Zelda? What are you doing out here?”

She didn’t lift her head. “Sitting.”

He approached in the slow, serious manner he always used when he was acting as headmaster. “I see,” he murmured, trailing off. “How are you feeling?”

Zelda pulled her knees up to her chest. “Fine.”

He exhaled. Snapping shut the book in his hand, he hitched up his skirts and took a seat next to her. The wood squeaked in complaint.

“I know you’re upset,” he began in a heavy voice. “I known something like this would happen.”

Zelda buried her chin in her kneecaps. “I really thought I was better.”

Her father shook his head with a sigh. “Even so… I shouldn’t have let you join the class.” He scratched his cheek. “Why aren’t you in your room? You should rest.”

Zelda huffed. “I’m tired of resting.”

Her father frowned. “Hmm. Would you like something to read instead?”

The girl shook her head solemnly. “I’ve got my own books.”

He studied her for a long moment, lost in thought. His eyes lit up. “Perhaps you could use some company? Say, how is Link doing?”

Zelda tensed unconsciously. “Link?” Her heart immediately began to race faster. “I don’t know.”

Her father was unable to sense her distress, apparently. “If he’s feeling up to it, maybe you two can catch up on your lessons. You always have a smile on your face when you’re with him.”

Zelda grimaced, feeling her ears turn red.“Father,” she complained. _Goddess forbid he find out how much time I’ve already spent with Link this morning._ “I don’t want to bother him. Besides, we’ve missed different lessons, so it wouldn’t make sense.”

Headmaster Gaepora frowned, as if surprised to see her reject the opportunity. “I can have Instructor Owlan provide you both of the lessons so you can teach each other. I’ll ask Link if he likes the idea.”

Zelda shot him a nervous look. “No.”

Gaepora’s magnificent unibrow sank a little lower. “Why? I thought you were bored.”

She averted her gaze. “I… I don’t want to bother Link.”

“Link enjoys your company.”

Zelda twisted a lock of her blonde hair. “But he’s resting, father.”

He scoffed. “Come now. A little studying wouldn’t hurt.”

“No!” She flushed bright pink. “I don’t want to study with Link!”

Her stunned father fell silent for a few seconds. Zelda hid her face in embarrassment. “Please don’t tell him I said that.”

Gaepora leaned forward a little to try to get a look at his daughter. “Zelda,” he said quietly. “You and Link have played together since you were children. Did something happen?”

_Oh great._ Zelda ferociously shook her head. “No!” She scowled. “I’m frustrated, that’s all.”

Her father sighed deeply, leaning back. He stroked his chin. “The helplessness that illness brings can be frustrating indeed.”

It was Zelda’s turn to sigh as the headmaster stood up. “I’ll look for a book or two from my library you may want to read. In the meantime, I suggest you lay down. We’ll see if Instructor Owlan has something you can review.” He patted her shoulder. “Go rest in your room.”

Zelda groaned to herself as he sauntered downstairs. Reluctantly, she drew herself to her feet, glancing over the railing at the classroom below. Her gaze drifted to the green door that separated the hallway from Link’s bedroom. Her heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed. She turned from the railing and fled toward her room, tossing open the door and ducking inside.

Sunlight was spilling from the window onto a few yellow petals on her desk. Zelda’s heart pitter-pattered when she remembered the daffodil Link had brought her. She took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Why did her heart torture her this way? She hung her head.

_Why did I kiss him?_ She fell onto her pillows with an _omph,_ eyes fixed on the petals left by the little yellow flower. She looked away. _Because I was really happy to have him as my friend?_

Her insides squirmed at the thought because, deep down, she knew it was a lie she kept telling herself. Zelda grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tightly.

_I kissed him because he was cute._

She squeezed the pillow harder. _Nooo! What is wrong with me? I kissed him!_ She buried herself in the fluff. _Why is he so cute!?_

She stared at the petals again, blood pounding in her head. Thinking about that flower made her feel warm.

_Link, of all people…_ Zelda rubbed her face miserably. _I can’t have a crush on Link… I’ll have nobody to talk to about it!_

She yelled into her pillow. _I’m so mad I could just scream at his stupidly cute face!_

The specks of dust floating in the stream of sunlight above her desk swirled in an upward spiral as she grumped. Zelda took notice, wishing she could shrink into one of them. She wouldn’t have a care in the world if she were a speck. She’d watch Link and her other friends from afar, never noticing how Link’s blue eyes lit up when he was soaring on his loftwing, never admiring how skilled he was in the sparring hall. She wouldn’t want to hold his hand or make him laugh. She definitely wouldn’t want to kiss him.

_Life would be so much easier if I were a speck of dust,_ Zelda moped.

She had been laying there for some time when a rap at the door interrupted her thoughts. Zelda sat bolt upright, hair disheveled. “Um, come in!”

Instructor Horwell poked his head through the door. “Sorry to bother you, Zelda,” he began. “but I was told you and Link wanted to study together.”

Zelda’s heart rose and plummeted in a strange dance as Horwell continued, “I’ve collected the materials from Instructor Owlan for you to use. The other students are using the classroom right now, of course, so I placed them in the kitchen for you. Cook said it would be alright if the two of you held a study session at the dining table.”

Zelda halfheartedly attempted to straighten her hair, feeling anxious and frustrated. _How could you, father?_ “Er, is it okay if I study in my room instead?”

Instructor Horwell’s smile faded. “Would you rather stay here and rest?”

She glanced away. “No, it’s only that I don’t want to disturb Link right now.”

Her teacher smiled awkwardly. “Ah. Well… I believe Link was already on his way to the kitchen when I left.”

Zelda was taken aback. _What?_

“I don’t mind if you take the material elsewhere, just so long as you bring it back.” Horwell took a step away from the door. “When you’re finished, notify one of us, okay?”

Zelda nodded numbly. Instructor Horwell retreated from the door, quietly bringing it to a close.

Oh no! What was she going to do now? She thrust her hands into her hair. She was trying to _stop_ thinking about Link!

She let out a long, slow groan. Getting to her feet, she approached the mirror and lifted her brush apprehensively. Her hair was messy from the pillows, but she was conflicted. After a bit of internal conflict, she fixed her appearance, assuring herself she was doing it to be somewhat presentable for anyone who came across her.

Zelda crept downstairs with her notebook. Class was taking place, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. _I’m only going to get the lesson,_ she told herself. _I’ll just tell Link I’m going to study on my own. He’ll probably understand._

She stepped into the kitchen. Cook in her usual spot. She glanced at the table, half-expecting it to be empty. Instead, she saw a golden-haired boy bent over an open book, frowning intently. Zelda’s sweat went chill.

Cook stopped sweeping for a moment, staring at the girl, who hadn’t moved for several seconds. Was she paralyzed? Link glanced over his shoulder, too, and his face lit up. “Zelda!”

Zelda blinked and rigidly smiled. She forced herself to approach the table. Cook shook her head and continued sweeping.

“Hello,” she managed in a small voice, taking a seat across from him. The room must have jumped up a hundred degrees—she was really sweaty. She’d thought he’d be coddled in a blanket, red-eyed and runny-nosed, not dressed and alert like this.

Link leaned over the table. His voice, though hoarse, sounded better than it had this morning. “Did you really fall off your loftwing? _”_

She was startled by his intensity. How did he know about that??

Link scowled. She noticed the shirt she had picked for him earlier still hung from his shoulders, and, in spite of his pallor, his blue eyes were clear.

“I did,” she finally breathed. “It was a little accident.”

His eyes widened. “A _little_ accident? You could have died, Zel!” His expression switched to concern. “Are you okay?”

She glanced at her lap where she fiddled with her thumbs. “I’m fine. My bird caught me before I fell too far. One of the knights helped me get back to skyloft.”

Link’s brow furrowed. 

She pursed her lips. “I got dizzy. That’s all.”

He soaked that in for a moment with a frown. “I should have been out there with you. This never would have happened if I wasn’t sick.” He slumped back onto his chair.

Zelda didn’t respond.

Link sighed. He placed his elbows on the table, cradling his face in one of his palms. Zelda swallowed, keeping her hands in her lap.

“Are sure you should be out of bed already?” she asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Link shrugged. “There’s not much to do in there.”

Her mind immediately flew back to the secret events of the morning, and her heart began to pound painfully. The stomachache worsened. _What if I confessed to him right now what I’m feeling?_ It felt as though her chest was constricting as she imagined the scene in her mind’s eye.

_“Link,” Zelda said nervously. “I have to tell you something.”_

_Link looked up from the textbook. “What is it?”_

_Zelda took a deep breath, wringing her hands. “I think I have a crush on you!”_

_Link’s expression went from friendly to uncomfortable. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “Listen…I’m sorry, Zelda, but I’ve only ever thought of you as a sister…”_

She exhaled forcefully, causing the real Link to frown in concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Zelda’s features flushed pink. “Nothing. Sorry.” She blinked several times. “What are you studying?”

Link’s frown deepened. He looked at the book in front of him. “Not sure.” His gaze returned to her. “You sure you’re okay, Zel?”

Zelda refused to meet his eyes.“Yes, I’m completely fine. We should look at the lessons.”

He yawned. “Right. The lessons.” He rubbed one eye and Zelda huffed.

“I knew you were still sick.”

He smiled. “I feel better.”

“No. You’re pale as a ghost.” She lowered her eyes to scowl at the table instead of him. “If you don’t want to study the lessons, then you really should go lay down.”

He went quiet. When she lifted her head again, she found him studying her with a penitent expression.

For some reason, her heart began to thump harder. “What is it?” she asked. It was unusual for Link to look so upset.

His eyebrows sank, as did his voice. “Are you mad at me?”

The question caught Zelda off guard. She turned away so he wouldn’t be able to see the way her emotions were skittering around inside her head. What could she say? She wasn’t really mad at him, she was mad at herself.

“I’m not mad at you,” Zelda replied in a hoarse whisper.

Silence stretched between them. Cook continued sweeping on the other side of the room and each sweep stretched on for an eternity.

“Zelda…” Link trailed off. Zelda scolded her heart for fluttering at her own name. “Did I say something wrong?”

She swallowed, voice dropping to a whisper. “No.”

“Really?”

The hurt in his voice struck her. She made the mistake of meeting his eyes and reeled back at the emotion in them. “It’s not anything you said,” she asserted.

He grimaced. “Then what?”

She continued fiddling with her hands, feeling shaky and undone. _I can’t tell you that!_

Link’s scowl deepened. So did Zelda’s guilt.

“You always tell me everything,” he whispered.

She tried not to clench her hands into fists. “This is different.”

He leaned forward. “Why?”

Her heart was so loud in her head she couldn’t hear her own thoughts properly. She couldn’t look at Link’s blue gaze without feeling very, very warm, so she stared at his shirt. “None of your beeswax.”

He lowered his eyebrows the way he did whenever he was determined, and she knew well that he set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. “Tell me,” he insisted.

She scrunched up her nose. Feeling dizzy and somewhat exasperated, she rolled her eyes. “I’ll do whatever I like, thank you very much.”

He did not falter. “C’mon, Zelda.”

“Leave me alone.”

“What’d I do?”

She bit her lip, glancing at Cook. “Nothing!”

“Yeah right, you won’t even look at me!”

She looked at him then to prove she would, but it was a bad idea. Her cheeks flooded with warmth. She dropped her gaze to her knees as quickly as she could, but she could still feel the blood pumping into her ears, turning them bright red. “I said it’s nothing!” she yelled in a humiliated whisper.

Link sat back, hurt. Zelda felt even worse. “It’s not your fault,” she hastily added.

The sting of his gaze didn’t go away. She ventured another look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

_Sorry? He shouldn’t be sorry!_ She shook her head. “Don’t be sorry.”

He was leaning forward again. “Is it because of this morning? I promise I don’t hate you for spilling water on me.”

Her face went aflame. “It isn’t that!”

Link made a face. All of a sudden, his eyebrows shot up. “Wait… is it because… you said you—?”

Fortunately, she cut him off with an embarrassed glare. Her eyes flickered to over to where Cook stood on the other side of the kitchen. _I really hope she can’t hear us right now._ “Oh.” The look on her face must’ve confirmed Link’s suspicion because he was looking at her differently now. She noticed a touch of pink in his pale cheeks. “But Zelda, I… I thought told you I don’t mind that you, uh, did that. It’s okay.”

_Doesn’t mind?_ Her fiery cheeks felt swollen with heat. He most certainly hadn’t told her that! “What sort of person doesn’t mind when that sort of thing happens!?”

He turned red. “What? What’s wrong now?”

Zelda adamantly shook her head. “Nothing was wrong to begin with.” Pain coursed through her veins. She thought of the kiss and how much _she_ liked it and how _she_ felt about it and her heart ached more. Of course Link would react as he would a friend, that’s what they were. Friends. Practically siblings. He didn’t care one bit either way. For some reason, Zelda was not relieved.

She stood up abruptly, fighting a sudden urge to cry. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled aloud, gathering books and papers. She avoided his dumbfounded stare. “I’m going to study in my room.”

Zelda clutched the books to her chest tightly, like they might hold her together. Without giving Link or Cook a second look, she fled out of the kitchen. Down the hall, past the classroom, up the stairs, and into her room. It wasn’t until she was safely shut in her bedroom that the tears began to slip out.

How she wished she hadn’t snuck into his room last night. How she wished she hadn’t fallen asleep in Link’s warmth and kissed him without his permission. _How foolish of me!_ Never mind her newfound feelings. If there was some way she could take it back, she would. She’d do anything to return things to the way they were before.

Zelda fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

She had only spent three minutes in bitter isolation when a knock came at the door. Zelda sat up, alarmed. _Link_? She should have known better than to think he would leave her alone. Surprise was quickly replaced with agitation. He could be so annoying sometimes!

She held her tongue, praying he’d go away. It had to be him, the knock was too urgent. After only fifteen seconds or so, he knocked again.

“Zelda.”

It _was_ Link. Zelda wrinkled her nose and threw her pillow over her head, ignoring him. Maybe if she pretended not to be home long enough…

“I know you’re in there.”

She groaned. Her head popped out from under the pillow, cheeks tear stained and red. “Go away!”

Instead of listening like a decent Hylian _,_ he cracked open the door. Zelda bit back a curse. She should have locked it! He poked his golden-brown head through the opening.

She was aghast. Her eyes were swollen, her hair a mess. The books were scattered across the floor. Glaring at him, she cried, “Link!”

She picked up the nearest object—her other pillow—and chucked it at him. He ducked and it bounced harmlessly off the door jamb above his head.

“Leave me alone!” she blubbered.

He grimaced. “But,” he started.

She grabbed a textbook from the floor and Link’s eyes widened.

“Wait!”

He closed the door right before the hardback crashed against the wood. She must’ve been _really_ mad if she was willing to harm a book for his sake.

Link would be remembered as a very brave or very stupid soul because after a few seconds of silence, he stuck his head back through the doorway. Zelda lifted her arm, ready to launch the heavy inkwell in her palm.

Before she could move, stepped away and held his palms up. “Please, a truce!”

She glared, but slowly lowered her arm. “Get out of my room.”

“Why are you crying?”

Zelda scowled. “I told you, none of your beeswax!”

“It is my beeswax!”

She huffed as she slid out of bed, determined to remove him with force. “Go away!”

Link’s expression grew more and more concerned as she approached. “Look, Zelda, I’m sorry… please, whatever happened, just tell me and I can fix it…”

She grabbed the handle and tried to force the door closed. Link, persistent and infuriating, stuck his foot in the way.

“Link!”

“I’ve got to know,” he replied.

“Go away! This has nothing to do with you!”

She shoved the wood with her shoulder unsuccessfully. Groaning, she scuffled with his shoe, trying to wedge it out of her doorway.

After a few seconds, he mumbled, “Is it about the kiss?”

Zelda’s strength faltered. The next thing she knew, the door was slipping open and he was staring down at her with a befuddled expression. She flushed bright red.

“Go,” she mumbled angrily, pushing him in the middle. He was warm, too warm, too familiar, too Link. She pushed harder and he finally staggered back into the hallway.

“Forget about it.” Zelda’s cheeks and ears were burning. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, so she stared at the floor instead. “It doesn’t matter. It was my mistake. Forget any of it even happened.”

“I don’t remember it,” he pointed out.

Zelda’s face went redder. “Then good!” Her voice dropped dramatically, frustration and embarrassment charging through her like an angry horse. “What I’m trying to say is… that it was wrong, and… I shouldn’t have done it…” She wiped her nose on her wrist, feeling stupid. “I’m sorry. I never should have come to your room in the first place.”

The tears were rising again and she could sense the way he was gawking at the top of her head, so she grasped the door handle one last time. “You’re sick. You need to recover, so stop worrying about me. Go lay down.”

“Zelda…” Link muttered.

“Please,” she cut him off in a whisper. “Just… leave me alone.”

She shut the door, leaving him in the hallway without another word.

* * *

 

“You should’ve heard her. ‘ _I don’t want to study with Link!’_ ”

Groose, Cawlin, and Strich snickered from the kitchen, loud enough for the whole academy to hear.

“Would you guys shut up?” Karane hissed

Zelda stood in the shadows outside the dining hall. From inside the room, she heard Link’s raspy murmur.

“Did she really say that?”

Zelda winced as Groose enthusiastically responded. “You kidding? She was practically begging Headmaster not to get you. ‘I don’t want to study with _him,_ please, father!’” He snorted. “Guess she finally figured out how much of a twerp that you are!”

He and his goons burst into laughter. Zelda’s embarrassment burned from her cheeks. She should have known they could hear her when she was speaking with her father. They had been in the room at the base of the staircase, after all…

Pipit’s voice ascended above the noise. “I heard someone fell off a loftwing at practice.”

Karane jumped at the chance to respond. “That was Zelda. I saw her when it happened. Yeesh. Talk about scary. She just let go all of a sudden and dropped off her bird.”

Pipit scoffed. “You’re not serious.”

“You bet I am! The bird dove down and caught her. She wasn’t looking too good when she came back. I reckon it’s because she’s still sick.”

“A knight should never fly under the weather. That’s one of the first rules of the academy. Zelda should have thought about that before she took to the air.”

Groose butted in to the conversation. “It’s not her fault! She wasn’t right in the head. If this twerp hadn’t got her sick, she never would’ve —”

“I didn’t get her sick!”

Groose snorted. “Oh really? How do you suppose she got what you have, then? Huh?”

Link didn’t respond, but Zelda could see his foul expression in her mind’s eye.

“If this _twerp_ hadn’t gotten her sick in the first place, she never would’ve fallen off her bird. She would’a died if her loftwing wasn’t so fast. You could’ve killed her. How do you feel about that, twerp?”

Groose snickered and so did his lackeys. Zelda rubbed her arms, flustered. How could they always find a way to blame Link?

“That must be why she’s not here for dinner,” Pipit remarked. “She’s still sick.”

“Yeah,” Karane agreed. There was a moment of silence before she asked in a confused voice, “Why are you at dinner, Link?”

Groose’s clique broke into laughter again. Zelda peeked around the edge of the kitchen opening to see Link’s head bowed silently over his food. Her stomach twisted awfully.

“I mean because you’re sick,” Karane added, eyeing Groose.

Pipit pointed his spoon at Link. “If you’re sick, why not take dinner in your room like Zelda?”

Link shrugged.

“He thought she was coming, that’s why,” Groose snorted. “But she’s not, not with him here!”

Pipit shook his head. “You should have. The whole school is going to be out with this sickness of yours if you don’t keep to yourself, mate.”

Zelda slid away from the window. It was too uncomfortable to watch him be ridiculed because of her. _This is all my fault…_

“Hey!” Cook’s voice was so sharp and sudden it made Zelda flinch. “I’ve heard enough from you lot. Dinner’s over! Up and out!”

Grumbles reluctantly followed. Groose’s snide remarks continued under his breath, buzzing about Link like flies around a sweet. Zelda felt more and more terrible with each passing moment.

As dishes clanked, she shied away from the kitchen—she had to get out of sight before her peers came into the hallway or they would discover she’d been eavesdropping. She hadn’t intended to eavesdrop… she’d wanted to see Link, but hadn’t mustered the courage to confront him.

“I almost feel bad for the kid.” Groose’s voice carried around the corner as Zelda fled into the empty classroom. “He’s never gonna be able to get a girl. Not with a face like his.”

Zelda huddled inside the opening, keeping as quiet as she could. Low conversation from her peers drifted past the room, though Zelda was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to listen in on their chatter. _Please don’t check the classroom…_

After a minute or two, all but a couple of the students had returned to their rooms and the hall was quiet again. She strained her ears for Link’s breathy coughs. He was approaching.

There was a scuffle of footsteps and something thumped against the wall. Zelda caught her breath.

“Listen up, twerp.” Oh Hylia, it was Groose. “I don’t care if you’re sick or not. Stay away from Zelda, got it?”

“Let me go.” Link’s wheezy voice didn’t sound half as strong as it usually did.

“Swear you’ll stay away from her.” His growl lowered. “Or I’ll rough you up.”

Link kept silent. Zelda grimaced, silently pleading he would pacify the big bully instead of letting himself get beat up over her.

There was another thumping sound and Link began to cough, hard. Groose grumbled, “So you wanna play it that way, huh? You’re so weak you can’t even fight back. What are you gonna do, twerp? Huh?”

Zelda squeezed her hands into a ball, peering around the doorway. Her heart hammered in her chest. Where was an adult when you needed one? Link was going to get hurt!

Link’s back was pressed against the wall, a fistful of his shirt in Groose’s hand. Groose sneered at him and drew back his fist, ready to throw the punch.

Zelda could already imagine Link with blood streaming from his nose, limping into his room. She leapt into the corridor. “Stop!!”

Both boys looked over in surprise. The expression on Link’s face was enough to keep her from running in fear. “I said stop!”

Groose’s surprise turned into agitation. “Zelda? What are you doing down here?”

She stepped forward, knees wobbly. “Let Link go right now, Groose!”

Groose opened his mouth to retort. He looked at Link with a scowl. “But… er, We were just—”

“I said _let him go!_ ”

She glared at him with all the fury she could muster. Groose’s expression sobered.

After several tense seconds, Groose harrumphed and released the boy. Link began coughing.

“You boys better not be roughhousing again,” Cook called from the kitchen.

Groose rubbed his head, frustration and confusion written all over his face. “I don’t get it. I thought you didn’t like him anymore.”

Zelda’s face reddened. “Link is my friend! Groose, if I ever see you threatening him like that again, I’ll… I’ll never speak to you! Ever!”

Groose’s eyes widened. He glanced at Link with a sour face, as if he was somehow to blame.

“Whatever,” he grumbled, straightening his hair. “I don’t have time to deal with twerps today, anyway.” He shot Link a pointed look.

Zelda watched as he stepped away from Link and reached for the handle of his bedroom door, which happened to be next to where Link was standing. “See ya later, Zelda,” he muttered, stepping inside.

The door slammed shut behind him. Zelda exhaled in relief. _Did that really work??_

Link slouched against the wall in a fit of coughs. Zelda immediately rushed toward him. “Are you okay?”

He lifted his head and nodded, coughing. She nodded back, tears dewing in her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “This is all my fault!”

She hugged him around his middle, to the astonishment of both of them. Tears were coming quickly now.“I heard what Groose was doing to you and I just couldn’t let him.” She released him, sniffling miserably. “I’m sorry.”

Link coughed. She saw how pale his face was when she released him, painfully aware of how hard of a time he was having catching his breath. _Groose must have slammed him against the wall pretty hard._ “Come on,” she sighed, grasping his hand.

Link stumbled along, wheezing, as she strode toward his bedroom. “Zelda…”

She ignored her fluttering heart and opened his door. “You need to lay down and rest. You’ll only get sicker if you don’t.”

“I need to tell you something,” he murmured.

She glanced over her shoulder. “What?”

He suddenly became interested in his shirt, fiddling with it clumsily.

Zelda looked away. “If it’s about what I said to you earlier, I’m sorry. I was mean to you and you didn’t even do anything wrong.”

“It’s not that…” He twisted the shirt between his fingers. “I…um, was thinking…”

He cut himself off with a string of coughs. Zelda gently tugged him into his room. “Never mind. Tell me when you’re feeling better.”

He shook his head. “No. I want to tell you now.”

He was looking at her with those big puppy-dog eyes, drowsy from sickness. Zelda groaned. _If I know Link…he won’t get a blink of sleep if I don’t oblige._

Zelda sighed again, looking past his shoulder into the empty hallway. Just to be certain somebody wouldn’t overhear, she tiptoed to his door and inched it shut. “Okay,” she said, facing him. “What’s wrong?”

Link wiped his brow as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Ow. My head feels like it’s stuck in a drum.”

“That’s because you’re sick, silly.” Zelda grimaced as she sat down next to him. “You shouldn’t have gone to dinner with the others,” she added in a softer voice. “You don’t look good.”

“I thought maybe I’d see you.” He rubbed his neck. “But Groose and them said that you said you didn’t even want to study with me…is that true?”

Her heart sank into her stomach. “N-no…well, not exactly…” She swallowed. “I said that, but I didn’t mean it like that…”

He gave her a look. “I thought we were best friends.”

“We are best friends!”

Before she could respond, he continued. “Everything was fine until this morning. Then you ran away from me like you were scared or something.” He coughed into his sleeve. “It can’t be cuz I’m sick…”

Quietly, she muttered, “Because I got you sick, sleepyhead.”

He nodded. “So, I was thinking…how you were upset earlier about the kiss,”

Zelda’s face went red.

“…and since I was asleep, I didn’t know what was going on…and how you felt really bad about that. I’ve been thinking about it since our fight…” His pale face went red and he rubbed his cheek. “Zelda?”

She was taken aback by his sudden bashfulness. “What?”

He shuffled his feet. “…can you close your eyes?”

“Close my eyes?”

“There’s something I have to do.”

_What?_ Zelda’s brow furrowed. Was he embarrassed? What did he mean?

_Do it, Zel,_ she told herself. _You owe him this much._

“Okay.” She closed her eyes.

Link was quiet except for the rustle of his clothes and the slight wheeze of his lungs. He took a big breath. The bed creaked as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. He came close enough his nose tickled her hair and, predictably, heart rate shot up. 

“Hey, um,” he mumbled. She turned her head expectantly.

What he did next, she had not been expecting. Link kissed her. Right on the mouth. She was so surprised she nearly fell off the bed.

_Link!?_ Her head began spinning.

He finally pulled back. When she opened her eyes, she saw just how red he was—red all the way out to the tips of his ears. Zelda pressed her hands to her cheeks, which felt like they were on fire as well. For a long, awkward moment, they just stared at each other. He opened his mouth to speak, the expression on his face dead serious.

“Now we’re even.”

Zelda gaped at him. For several seconds, she couldn’t comprehend what he’d said. A giggle bubbled up her throat unexpectedly. Link raised his eyebrows.

Another giggle escaped. She clamped a hand over her mouth, not sure why she felt such an impulse to laugh. Thinking about what that had just happened…she giggled again.

“Zelda?”

Her shoulders shook. She couldn’t contain the nervous giggles. “I’m sorry,” she said.“I can’t help it.”

She broke into a fit of laughter. Link watched her, stunned.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

_Am I okay?_ She shook her head. “Link, you just _kissed_ me!” Another stream of giggles. Her face was so very, very hot.

“Uh…yeah?” Link rubbed his neck.

“To get even!”

A tiny smile perked up on his face. “Yeah.”

Zelda held her stomach as he, too, began to chuckle. Soon enough, he was laughing with her. Laughing that she was laughing. Laughing until their sides were sore.

Link broke into coughs. Zelda calmed down and patted his shoulder until the fit passed.

“You know,” she started with a shy smile. “I’m…I’m really glad you’re my best friend, Link.” She rested her head on his shoulder and he stiffened ever-so-slightly. “Sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

He didn’t seem to know what to say. “N-no problem, Zelda.”

“Are you stammering?”

“No!”

His face was red again. She giggled, elbowing him. “You’re blushing.”

He went redder and scowled. “Well you’re blushing too, you know!”

She covered her face with a gasp. “Am not!”

He laughed. To her sudden and utter delight, he relaxed his head lightly against hers, which still lay on his shoulder. Zelda went quiet, secretly pleased.

After a minute of pleasant silence, he asked, “Wanna go loftwing racing tomorrow?”

“You’re crazy.”

“Loser bathes Mia…”

She smiled, closing her eyes. “Okay, then, sleepyhead. You’re on.”


End file.
